


Finally

by ashaymkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaymkirk/pseuds/ashaymkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret Santa for the Gryffindor house to cheer up kids because of the disappearances of muggles and muggleborn.<br/>Also, Lily learns that hidding her feelings just makes them worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> This was writter for lilypcttcer on tumblr as a secret santa gift.  
> My tumblr is deducing-nerds.tumblr.com  
> My prompts are always open!

People were disappearing. Muggleborns were disappearing. Kids were disappearing.

Everyone knew and the common room was extremely quiet. Everyone was worried, the older students were tired, weighted down by the heavy reminder that it was up to them to protect the kids if something were to happen.   
There wasn’t much they could do then, but them as they were the Marauders it was up to them to bring back the Christmas cheer.  
They met in their dorm. The four of them tried to come up with ideas, the only rule was “no pranks” because, first of all, they weren't planning to irritate anyone and to be honest, they weren't in the mood.   
They eventually decided on a Secret Santa. It would keep everyone’s mind occupied and who didn't like to receive gifts?  
James went down the stairs like a thunderbolt, with Peter following quickly, Sirius and Remus followed more slowly, holding hands in a staircase the size of just one person is hard. 

They made the announcement and everyone seemed to be fine with the idea. The names were written on pieces of parchment, put into a bag and then Remus pointed his wand, muttered something and pieces of paper flew into the air. Everyone grabbed a name and they were sorted.

After receiving his name (A second year boy's he'd never talked to), James scanned the room looking for a certain redhead and when he found her sitting on a couch looking at her piece of parchment blushing, he sneaked beside her. 

”Hey Evans, who did you get?”

She froze and quickly, she hid the name into her robes. She started babbling something like “What do you care Potter? None of your business?” and he simply stood smirking at her for the simple fact that she looked beautiful. The red on her cheeks matched the red on her hair and made her freckles stand out even more than usual.

“Stop staring at me you idiot!” and with that she left the room.

 

Lily shut her dorm’s door and plopped down into her mattress, with a flick her wand, she closed her curtains, took the bit of parchment out and read the name for the tenth time. 

“James Potter, 7th year”

She let a big long breath escape out of her lips and pressed a hand over her chest to check if her heart was indeed beating that fast. She had recently decided that if he asked her out again before Christmas, she would finally give in and say yes. But now, she had to change her plan. 

“Fuck him, his messy black hair, his fit body, his charisma, his pranks and- wait!”

New plan. She grabbed a quill, some ink, parchment and put them all in her bag. She hurried down her dorm to the common room and run swiftly out of the portrait.

She arrived at the library and directed went to one of the charms section. After grabbing several books of different types of charms That she believed could be helpful, Lily found herself sitting down at one of the tables searching for something that would work.

 

The previous summer, as she's stopped struggling with herself and admitted having a crush on Potter of all people, she'd also started to be more honest with herself . She’d always felt something for him, since that first day he saw her and smirked, but she buried those feelings deep inside her after the first incident with Severus. She started to try and convince herself that James was an arrogant tit-faced twat but she was already too late. He kept inviting her out but she started to make herself think that he was just doing it for the sake of ticking her of a list, which she realised, was pure bullshit and that the list only seemed to have her name on it. Those feelings continued.

After being thrown out of the library At closing hour, she went back to her dorm and on the way to her bed she grabbed a random pillow from Marlene’s bed and locked it inside her trunck. She grabbed the parchment that she’d used in the library to make notes about the gift and left it on her bedside table.  
Her stomach grumbled, reminding her she had missed dinner so, having changed into her pajamas and grabbed a fluffy robe on her way out, she sneaked down to the kitchens.  
She tickled the pear and then she was greeted by a lot of elves offering her food, which she accepted, but before she sat down she noticed that there already was another person in the table. And, as her luck was never ending, it was just James fucking Potter. He had already seen her and was smirking sleepily to her. “Alright Evans?”  
She didn't expect him there at all, a blush came up from her neck to her ears when she remembered what she was wearing. Pajama shorts, a long-sleeved shirt and the robe. “What are you doing here, James?” she asked and watched his face light up at hearing her use his first name.  
“What do you think?” he pointed to his plate filled with food. A “Oh,” escaped her lips and she started shuffling and looked down at her feet. “Aren't you going to sit?” she looked up and saw a plate and silverware in front of James’. She went and sat facing James and they eat in silence with the fire crackling behind them. “So, who did you get?” Lily looked him in the eyes saying “You already asked and I'm still not telling you”. He cleared his throat and said “Okay, got it. Sorry.I'll shut up.”

After they finished, they went back to the common room and parted ways to their rooms saying good bye.

A week passed and there was only one more left until Christmas and then they had to give their final gifts to their Secret Santa.  
So far, Lily had received some sugar quills and a muggle fiction book. She had planned her gifts for James carefully, she left them on his quidditch locker. They were some broom polish and some sweets.  
She only had to assemble, had to assemble his final gift. She closed her curtains, casted a silencing spell, took the pillow she previously stole from Marlene, her notes and got working. It took a full week and that was because she had to make a million tweaks to get the spell and everything just about right. If it had been the previous year, she would have made herself think that she was being a perfectionist just because she didn't like to leave a work half done, but now she knew that that is complete bullshit. She was doing it because she loved- wait. Love? No, she didn’t love him, she just liked him.  
“Oh shit, I’m doing it again! Lily, yes, you might be in love with him, but just a little. There is nothing good with lying to yourself and you damn well know it! ” she thought.  
She wrapped the gift with a flick of her wand, put it under her bed and laid down on her bed. She stayed like that for a good ten minutes after she got an idea. “Accio parchment,” suddenly, some parchment appeared in her hand, she laid it on her bedside table, took a quill and ink and wrote something on both sides, cut it in a smaller shape and attached it to the gift.  
This time, when she laid down on her bed again, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

*********

It was Christmas Day. James had already given his gift to his Secret Santa and it all went smoothly. He gave him some Zonko’s stuff for the sake of “training the youth”.  
He was anxiously waiting for his present now. He was sitting on one of the couches in the common room, which was very empty seeing it was half past eleven.  
Suddenly, the portrait door opened and Lily hurried up The stairs to her dorm and after a good fifteen minutes she came back holding something behind her back.  
“No, she can't be,” he thought.  
She searched the room until her emerald eyes locked with his and he swore he saw her blush. She went down the stairs very slowly, almost as if she was scared and walked up to him.  
“So, I am your Secret Santa erm- thing”she confessed awkwardly, showing him a paper wrapped box and nodded, as in saying ‘take it’. “Please, read the tag at the end.”  
He took the box, tore the wrapping off and opened it by taking the lid off. He was met with what looked like a hot-water bottle (he knew of those because Remus often lent him one of his for when he got injured while playing Quidditch). He looked up and saw that Lily was biting her lip.  
“A hot water bottle,” he was confused, but mostly shocked that it was her and that she seemed “off” for some reason. She chuckled a bit.  
“No, well, yes, but, it's a muggle fart cushion. See, you usually leave these on couches and when someone sits on them, they make fart noises but I charmed yours so it could say whatever you want just by saying ‘Disputatio’.” He looked up, “Thank you!”.  
He is stunned, she even made up a freaking spell for him! He threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck, hugging her and for the first time, she didn't swat him away, maybe she froze a bit, but she wasn’t not kicking him! Worryingly, he let her go and saw that she was blushing even harder. She tilted her head in the direction of the couch so he backed away, put the gift on the couch and sat beside it.  
“I didn’t mean sit, you silly, I meant look at the tag!” she let out a nervous laugh after saying that. He searched for the tag and read it.  
“I’ll go out with you”

He re-read it. He stood up so quickly he pushed the couch back and he just gaped at her. “Say something!” she squeaked. He smirked and said, “I didn't ask the question though…”  
This time she did hit him, but it was a friendly punch. He grabbed her hand and brought her closer until they were flushed together. With his other hand he caressed her cheek and then he kissed her. She responded almost instantly. The kiss was loving and sweet, with a hint of tongue. Her hands found his hair and she finally locked her fingers in his messy hair. The hand that was previously grabbing hers, found her waist.  
When they parted, they let their foreheads touch and they both smiled like saps.  
“Prat,” she whispered. He brought them both down onto the couch.  
“I love you,” said a fart-like voice and they both erupted into giggles.


End file.
